


Motherly Instincts Don’t Apply Solely to Your Own Children

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [89]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Crossover, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #98 - Soothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly Instincts Don’t Apply Solely to Your Own Children

How did he get lost? Actually, that was the obvious part. He had been engrossed in the surroundings, turned the wrong direction down a particularly intriguing avenue, and got lost in the mixture of dialects, none of which he understood, his knowledge of Japanese pretty much nil. The shocking part hadn’t even been the dead batteries in his phone, or the lack of lose coins in his pocket. That had been his reaction to the entire situation as he sank to a bench in the midst of an unknown park, tears falling from his eyes as he tried desperately, failingly, to pull himself back together. It was so uncharacteristic of him, he who was typically so silent, so serious in tense situations, so happy and carefree, jokingly so, around his friends. But that was the problem; he wasn’t around his friends any longer

That was how Koyama found him, a ball of wet sadness, and his mothering instincts kicked, like always. His fellow band members joked that he would baby a hobo if given the chance, and they were probably right. However, this was no hobo; that much was obvious.

“Hey… you okay?” Concern etched itself on his features. The mute confused mixture of affirmatives and negatives concerning the elder even more. Koyama knelt down in front of the currently nameless youth, crouching down enough to look up at his as he smiled and said “My name’s Koyama. What’s yours?”

The welling eyes looked at him as the words registered, and were surprisingly understood “K-Kyuhyun…” Koyama’s eyes widened. “Of Super Junior?”

A faltering smile appeared, the underlying strength of the man showing itself as he nodded and said “my Japanese… sorry.” Then a flow of English and Korean, hoping to get the point across to this kind stranger. “I’m lost. Took a wrong turn. My phone’s dead.” And then the tears began once more.

Koyama enveloped him in a hug, trying to quell the younger’s tears as he wracked his brain for a way to reunite Kyuhyun with his band mates. Kyuhyun cried on the elder’s shoulder, taking comfort in this motherly soul, and hoped that everything would be alright. And it would, Koyama made sure of it.


End file.
